The Experimental Redhead
by Hikari Nova
Summary: Naruto is kidnapped by Orochimaru at a young age to be a test subject but when he's deamed a failure he was left for dead a serum of poison made to kill him on the genetic level only partially works as kyuubi saves him but only barely by turning him into a mini clone of his mother kushina only for the boy now turned girl to be found by Tsunade on the side of the road
1. Chapter 1

It was October 10th and a 5-year-old Naruto was hiding in the forest just outside of konoha also known as the hidden leaf village for you see today was Naruto's birthday but it was also the day that Namikaze Minato the Yondamie Hokage or Forth fire shadow defeated the Kyuubi no Kitsune or nine tailed fox by sealing it within his only child Uzumaki Naruto or as only afew knew him as Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto Heir to the Uzumaki and Namikaze clans, the reason Naruto's heirtage has been kept hidden is because both his parents died the day he was born his father Minato due to the seal he used to seal the kyuubi away and his mother Uzumaki Kushina died saving Naruto from being impaled by the kyuubi's claw as it didn't want to be sealed up once again.

Naruto let out a small sigh and a choked sob as he asked outloud to himself "Why...why do they hurt me?" the sounds of the fireworks snaped Naruto out of his self-induced pity/depression and as he started to get up he found himself wraped up by a bunch of snakes before shivering as a pale man appeared in front of him having been hidden by a genjutsu as he smiles in a sick and twisted manner.

"kukukukuku well what do we have here it's the kyuubi brat and he's all alone, kukukukuku my you'll make an excellent test subject Naruto-kun" Orochimaru says before he knocks Naruto out.

**Line Break**

It's been 6 months since Orochimaru had kidnapped Naruto and subjected him tomany tests the most recent was trying to infuse him with stolen DNA from Uzumaki Kushina and Senju-Uzumaki Mito how ever nothing happened that he could tell but little did Orochimaru know was that Kyuubi was using the DNA of its former containers that Orochiaru had injected Naruto with for something else, however Orochimaru seeing Naruto as a failure injected Naruto with a Serum that he had made to kill people painfully at the genetic level along with using a kinjutsu he stole from the yamanaka's to erase all of Naruto's memories before taking Naruto away from his hidden lab dumping him on the side of the road near Tanzaku-Gai* in some bushes.

The Serum had managed to destroy half of Naruto's DNA the half that was destryed was from his father but the DNA from his mother barely survived due to the Uzumaki genes strength along with kyuubi pumping the DNA of kushina and Mito into its containers body but it knew Naruto wouldn't live long with only half his genes still remaining and so it used the DNA orochimaru injected Naruto with and his remaining DNA to merge them together using its youkai to turn Naruto into a mini clone of his mother including a Gender change as a cocoon of youkai enveloped the child Sun-kissed unruly blonde hair turned a fiery straight red that lenghtened to mid-back bright blue eyes turned a greyish-green* along with his body changing from that of a male to female, once Kyuubi was done with that it's started implanting some memories of how to read,write and talk along with naming the newly minted girl after her mother Kushina,before the red cocoon of youkai vanished leaving the girl for all to see in the rags that she had been left with, but what kyuubi or the newly named Kushina didn't know was that the once dorment ability to make chakra chains was now active and supercharged by the DNA re-writing to make her Genetics whole once agian but Kyuubi also had to change the seal as it had all but been destroyed when she almost died and had remodeled the seal to that of the Uzumaki seal mito had originally used.

**Line Break**

Seju Tsunade and Kato Shizune was leaving Tanzaku-Gai when Shizune spoted something red in the bushes near the side of the road before cautiosly going over to it before covering her mouth and gasping shouting out "Tsunade-Sama come quick" as she bends over and picks up the little girl and bringing her over to Tsunade who had started to run over to Shizune already only to stop at seeing the child in Shizune's arms before gasping as she spots the Uzumaki clan mark on the childs left shoulder that all Uzumaki children was born with no matter if they was pure half or quarter blood as Tsunade had the mark on her arm as well due to her grandmother Mito who was a Uzumaki.

"Shizune lay her here" Tsunade told her apprentice as she knelt down on the ground as Shizune complied and laid the child infront of her sensei and mother/aunt figure who started to do a diagnostic jutsu on the child before stopping at the stomach area as the chakra allowed her to see the seal she hadn't since her grandmother transferred the kyuubi from herself into Kushina before gasping slightly and muttering a low "Poor child Kushina must've sealed the kyuubi into her daughter when the kyuubi broke free during birth" but Shizune still heard her and gasped slightly.

"Tsunade-Sama i think both Kushina and Minato-sama must've used another seal as well because it looks like this seal is fresh meaning the old seal might've been breaking from the looks of the old seal remains that seems to still breaking down" Shizune says pointing to the slowly disintegrating seal of the Hakke no fuuin shiki.

Tsunade nods saying "That seems to be the case as her body shows signs that someone's been ether torturing her or experimenting on her and I think the rumors was the kyuubi had been sealed in a boy but Minato or Kushina might've hidden a genjutsu seal within the actual seal to hide the childs true appearance" as she and Shizune heads back to Tanzaku-Gai to treat the child but also find out what her name is and if they could find out what happened to her.

**Chapter 1 End.**

*** I'm not sure if that's that actutal name for the city or not**

**** 8 trigrams seal that minato used after the Shiki-fuuin**

**Also should i do minor timeskips or a major timeskip and have flashbacks when needed?  
Oh and should Tsunade,Shizune,Kushina {Naruto now that he's turned into a mini-kushina} be at Nami no Kuni or Land of Waves during the Wave arc?**


	2. Chapter 2

It had been 3 days since Tsunade and Shizune found the redheaded girl who Tsunade confirmed was an uzumaki due tot he uzumaki birthmark on her as Tsunade had been doing tests on her and frowned slightly.

'This is Kushina's and Minato's kid but her DNA is almost 100% kushina's in copy with small traces of MIto Obaa-san's mixed in from the looks of things it looks like someone was forcefully adding Kushina's and obaa-san's DNA to her's slowly over writing Minato's part of her DNA and the hormone changes I'm seeing is also confusing as it's been changing from that of a boy to a girls meaning Tsunade's eyes widened at the thought as she out loud just barely loud enough for Shizune to hear "Someone been messing with Kushina's child's DNA forcefully making her more like her mother but what i don't get is whySaratobi-Sensei never told me their child was missing or from the looks of her body recovering from what looks like years of being all but starved to death when Sensei said their child was being well taken care of" then her thoughts turned darker at the thought her sensei has been lieing to her in order to keep her from the last remaining family she had even if somewhat distant just to make them fanatically loyal to the village somehow.

In the other hotel room they had rented out to keep Kushina in the redheaded girl was slowly waking up and groaned holding her head before looking around the room confused saying "Where am I?" worry starting to sink in not knowing where she was but as she tries to stand up a wave of pain shot over her body still very sore from the gender change just 3 days before as it was still adapting to its new body structure causing her to yell out "ITAI!" alerting Tsunade and Shizune that she was up and it was only a minute after that both rushed in to calm the girl down and to help ease the pain just as the girl passed out from pain.

**Line Break**

Tsunade and Shizune looked at eachother as they helped the girls body relax while Tsunade did everything she knew to help the boy turned girl body adapt faster to her new body structure before sighing and saying "Someone really screwed up as if it wasn't for her healing abilities she would've died shortly before or after we found her as someone forced a sex change on the genetic level as someone had over written minato's half of the childs DNA and replaced it with mostly Kushina's and some of Mito Obaa-san's DNA making her go from half to pure-blooded uzumaki and if what my tests are saying is true then the chakra chains Kushina had has been forcefully turned into an active and dominate Kekkei Genkai meaning her children will get it as well"

causing Shizune to look between Tsunade and the little redheaded girl before asking "Tsunade-sama what are we going to do with kushina-sama's daughter?" worry writen all over her face knowing that if she went back to konoha without any protection from someone who wouldn't try to use her some how she would be turned into a kekkei genkei breeder and be bred out not only to bring back the Uzumaki clan under konoha control but also to breed out her new kekkei genkai meaning she wouldn't be able to actively use her clan seat if she was even allowed the right to use it and this caused Tsunade to think about what she should do based on what she knew.

After 5 minutes of thinking Tsunade looked at Shizune saying "I'm adopting kushina's daughter that way not only is she protected by me but she'll be allowed to find who ever she wants to in terms of a lover when she's old enough" but what they didn't know was the little redhead that was in bed had heard Tsunade wanting to adopt her that was untill they heard her saying "Really you want to be my kaa-chan?" Tsunade's breath hitched in her throught as the little red head sounded just like her mother at that age and she only knew that from when kuhsina had visited her obaa-san and when Tsunade nodded the little redhead launched herself from the bed as thanks to Tsunade's help her body only ached a little so she was able to glomp the blonde.

Tsunade smiled and hugged the little redhead saying "What's your name Musume?" causing Kushina to look up at Tsunade saying "Kushina,Uzumaki Kushina...I think i was named after my Kaa-chan that gave birth to me" as she smiled brightly at Tsunade who returned it and with that the wheels of fate and destiny started to turn as history was now taking a new course and only time would tell how it would turn out.

**Line Break**

**Well this chapter is shorter then i thought it would but next chapter'll be a timeskip to the wave arc so from now on expect flashbacks to happen when it's needed and also i've decided that Kushina will be a medical and fuiinjutsu prodigy the Fuiinjutsu part will mostly happen later when she starts learning it after the wave arc but the medical part *giggles* well she's gonna grow up with the worlds best medic-nin as her adoptive mother she her chakra control is gonna be pounded into her untill it's at or near Tsunade's level also the jutsu names will be mix of japanese and english depending on if i know how to spell it in japanese or not and that's all for this chapter everyone and i hope you've enjoyed this chapter as you did the other oh and please no flames and flamers will be ignored because if you don't like my fic read something else as i hate teme's who try to make themselves feel big by trying to bring down peoples writing or story ideas.**


	3. Chapter 3

It's been 7 years since Tsunade and Shizune found Kushina and Tsunade's adoption of her and over the years Kushina has not only become much like her birth mother but also her adoptive mother and after 2 months with them they started her training spending 3 years getting her chakra control up to being on par with Tsunade's even if Kushina had to spend 3 hours of chakra control training every day to keep her control up, and once her control was up to Tsunade's level they very quickly found out that Kushina was a prodigy when it came to medical ninjutusu she could also use Tsunade's super strength but that took her almost 3 years to learn when she wasn't studying medical texts and midcial ninjutsu wanting to be like her adoptive mother and sister also over the years Tsunade's hemophobia ended allowing her and shizune to work more medical cases and kushina later joined them when she was 11 and Tsunade thought Kushina knew enough to start helping her and Shizune but currently the 3 of them was aiding the people of wave who they heard had been declining due to gato and Kushina didn't like to think of children sick and starving due to a tyrant so she had managed to get her mother and big sister to go to wave and help out.

**Line Break**

Kushina was walking through the town on her way to Tsunami and Tazuna's house to let Tsunami know that her sister and mother would be later than normal due to a small flu outbreak among the children before sighing and hoping that the 2 her mother had hired would kill gato soon as she wanted to spend more time with the boy that was the apprentiace of who her mother had hired, Kushina blinked as she neared Tsunami's and Tazuna's house as she spotted Tazuna with a squad of Konoha ninja's the eldest of the ninja's who was a jounin if she remembered was correct from the flack vest he wore before running up to them saying "Tazuna-san what happened during your trip?" as she helped the boy who was smiling a creepy smile to bring the jounin sensei to Tazuna's house where she ended up treating him for chakra exhaustion while listening to what had happened before nodding,

"I'll have to get my kaa-chan and nee-chan look your sensei over incase i missed anything doubtfull it happened but having others to help make sure nothing was missed" Kushina says getting a scuff from the pink haired girl who said "Oh and what would your mother know about medical needs hmm?" getting a deadpan stare from Kushina as she says "My mother is Senju Tsunade of the Sannin and I'm Senju-Uzumaki Kushina Medical Prodigy and Sannin in training,Dattebane!" before she covers her mouth at her verbal tick showing up whenever she got ether excited or angry before she left to tell Tsunami about her mother and sister going to be late for dinner.

**Lina BreaK**

**Tsunade has hired Zabuza and Haku to take care of gato who is pretending to work for gato.**

**also i don't know if i should devote any more chapters to the wave arc after the next chapter *shrugs* my mind still isn't made up yet.**

**Pairing for the fic will be ether Kushina/Haku/TenTen or Kushina/Haku/Hana Inuzuka.**

**Also i'm sorry for the short chapter but the past 3 days i've gotten barely more then 4 hours of sleep each night.**

**Also fixed an spelling error where my auto correction program when and replaced Hemophobia with homophobia *sweatdrops* sometimes it's and idiot of a program T_T**


	4. General Update

This is a General update to my fics

Naruna Uzumaki: Legacy of Saturn: i'm planning on rewriting this fic because now that i've looked up over i'm not happy with how i set it up so hopefully i'll start the rewrite soon

The Experimental Redhead: I'm currently trying to sort out the many ideas i got for it and where i should take it so hopefully i'll be able to sort out my ideas and get a new chapter up soemtime this month


End file.
